Bella's Gift
by rmcrms5
Summary: Bella only wants one thing for her birthday. She has always been the strong one. She’s been dreaming of a tall, dark & handsome man who can take charge. Could he be real or is he only a dream? AU/OOC Rated "M"
1. Chapter 1

**BELLA'S GIFT**

**Bella has always had to be strong. It's time to let someone else be strong. She's been dreaming of a tall, dark & handsome man. Could he be real or only a dream? AU/OOC**

**A/N: This was originally for DS/SO birthday contest. I don't know if this will stay a one-shot or if I'll turn it into a story. I needed something to take my mind off things last weekend. **

**For everyone who knows about my husband's situation – his surgery is scheduled for March 4****th****. We just have to make it through until then. If his surgery goes well I'll be to get updates for PW back on schedule after that.**

************************************************************************************************

I've loved her for so long. She was sweet, sexy, kind; everything a man could ever want and then some. I have watched her grow from an awkward gangly girl into a beautiful young woman. Her 21st birthday is tomorrow. I have been waiting for this day for 9 long years; the day when I can finally claim her as mine. For the first time in our relationship she will wear the collar and I will hold the leash.

That's right, I'm her pet. I am the wolf she found lost in the woods 9 years ago. I am not really a dog, I am a shape shifter. My pack was doing drills in the forest when I found her that day. She naturally thinks she saved me. I'll never forget it. This clumsy 12 year old human was lost in the woods during a storm. She was crying sitting under a tree with her arms wrapped around her knees. We were running patrol nearby when we heard her. It is the job of my pack to protect humans. Sam, my alpha, sent me to check it out.

The bane of my life is that I didn't phase back to my human form before she saw me. She heard my approach. Sam was always on me that I walked like a bear in the woods. Stealth was never my strong suit. When she looked up at me with those large chocolate brown eyes, red-rimmed from crying, I was lost. The rain, the forest, my very existence disappeared. There was only this girl. I imprinted and I knew it. I was 18 years old at the time, the last thing a 12 year old girl would be interested in. At 12, boys still had cooties. So I became what she needed. Her loyal companion. Her pet. If I'd only phased before I could have met her as a human instead of a wolf. Sam told me this was the rule of imprinting; you became whatever she needed most.

For all the disadvantages of being stuck as a wolf for 9 years, there were definite advantages. I slept beside her in her bed every night. I spent every moment that she wasn't in school or at work with her. When she was sad or afraid, I was who she turned to. When some stupid human boy made unwanted advances on her I was there to growl and threaten until they got the hint and never came back. I protected her from any threat. She was mine after all. She would know it soon. I only had to wait a few hours more.

I was there to see her perfect body as she showered every morning. She thought nothing of dancing naked in front of me. Sometimes she would even grab my front paws and jump around in front of me; her beautiful full breasts bouncing in my face. I have to confess. I have on occasion given in and licked a pert nipple dancing in my face. Of course, I've only done this in the last couple of years. I'm no pervert. I've even lain between her legs licking her calves watching as she pleasured herself, cumming on her fingers, wishing for the day when I can use my tongue to lick that perfect glistening pussy for her. At least she let me lick her fingers after. It always made her laugh and I could eat her forever. Her taste was heaven.

Soon I would be giving her all the pleasure I knew she wanted. I knew her secret fantasies. There were no inhibitions whispering these secrets into the ear of her faithful dog. I am prepared to fulfill these fantasies for her. I will be whatever she needs me to be. I am actually excited about this. This has been my fantasy for the past two years since she whispered in my ear. It was every ounce of self-control I possessed not to phase that night. But I knew she wasn't ready for me then. She is now. As much as I hate that she isn't a virgin any longer, it will make things much easier for what I have planned. I wouldn't be able to do this if she was.

I looked at her clock. It was almost morning. She would be mine today. I stretched and yawned from my place curled at her side. I nuzzled her left breast that my muzzle rested against and licked her neck to wake her.

"Gah, Jake. Not yet," she groaned never opening her eyes. She rolled toward me, putting her arm around me. She rubbed her face in the fur on my neck and went back to sleep. I smiled. I loved when she did this. It put my muzzle right between her breasts.

I let her sleep a little longer while I thought about my plan. I've spent this year preparing for today. I knew everything was ready for her. For us. I built a home for us on the reservation. Everything I need is there. I know she's going to freak at first when I phase in front of her for the first time, but I know my Bella. She can handle it. She's a very strong woman. She's had to be. It was the reason for her fantasy. Since I have been with her, Sam and the boys have become her friends to keep the link between us and where she was ultimately going to end up, making the transition easier for her. Emily, Sam's wife, is inviting her for lunch to celebrate her birthday.

I knew it was time to wake her for real. I am impatient for this day to begin. I carefully removed my muzzle from its warm resting place between her breasts. I put my damp nose on her nipples and then blew out my hot breath against them watching in pleasure as her nipples pebbled at the sensation. I did this a couple of times before tilting my face down to lick up the valley between her perfect mounds. I continued to lick and nuzzle waiting for her to open her eyes.

"Mmm alright. I'm awake. I promise," she mumbled. I continued until I knew she would get up. She finally rolled onto her back and opened her eyes to me. She smiled and began stroking my head. "Good morning Jake. Did you sleep well?" I watched as she stretched her beautiful body arching her back causing her breasts to rise above me. As she relaxed again I rested my head on her chest just watching my angel. Her deep chocolate eyes gazed at me, smiling. "I had the most wonderful dream, Jake," she smiled wistfully. "Why can't it come true?"

I woofed softly at her to get her continue. "He was magnificent. Tall, dark and handsome same as he always is in my dreams. I just wish I could see his face. I never see his face." She leaned down to kiss my muzzle and I licked her chin. "Oh and so powerful. So masterful," she said breathlessly. She continued to stroke my head. "Why can't I find someone like that Jake? Hmm? Will he always exist only in my dreams?"

I got up and jumped out of the bed over her. If I didn't get her out of bed now there would be no way in hell I could hold back. I would phase and ravish her before she even blinked. I barked at her a couple of times to get her mind focused back to the present.

She groaned. "Fine Jake. I'm up. I guess I need a cold shower anyway. We'll head down to the reservation after breakfast. I'm sure you want to go to the beach again."

She swung her perfect calves over the side of the bed and stood up. I sat and let my gaze travel up her body. Past her thighs to her lacy little boy shorts, past her flat stomach to her beautiful breasts, up her long swan neck to her perfect face. She was pulling her long mahogany hair out of its ponytail that kept it off her neck at night. She tried a couple of years ago to move me out of her bed due to my body heat making her hot. I refused to give up my place in her bed so she just started sleeping topless and pulling her hair up.

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower petting my head as she walked past. I waited until she finished her human moment and I heard her step in the shower before going in. I knew after today that would have embarrassed her if I witnessed her taking care of her business. I lay on the rug and watched as she shampooed her hair and soaped her beautiful body.

She finally stepped out and reached for a towel. I jumped up from the rug and played my usual game with her. I grabbed the other end of the towel with my teeth. We played tug-o-war with the towel between us. She laughed, pulling on the towel.

"Jake, stop it. I need to get dressed," she continued playing. I knew she actually loved this game. Some days I even let her win, but not today. "Come on boy. Give me the towel."

I growled playfully at her, shaking my head. I continued to pull the towel.

She finally let go of the towel, tossing it over my head. "Fine, there you go. It's all yours," she said laughing.

I shook the towel off my head as she sat down Indian-style on the rug. "Come here Jake." She held her arms out to me.

I walked over dropping the towel in her lap, lying down in front of her. She stayed sitting on the floor with me while she dried her body. She raised her leg resting it on my back while she dried it. This is why I played the game. It gave me another view of what I wanted.

She finally stood, kissing my head again as she went to get dressed. She slipped on a short denim skirt and snug v-neck top. She put on her sandals and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I waited while she ate her breakfast. Another thing I won't miss, dog food. I only ever ate a small amount for appearances. I ate at the reservation during the day when she was at work or school.

I felt excitement as I knew our time was near. She grabbed her keys from the counter. "Come on Jake. You ready to go?" She held the door for me to head to her truck.

I was more than ready. She opened the truck door and I jumped into the cab. She pulled out of her drive and headed to our future.

We pulled up to Sam and Emily's home. I jumped out behind her and followed her onto the porch. I heard barking in the distance. I heard Embry in my head. He was my best friend.

"_Everything has been set up according to your specifications Jake. I can't believe Charlie's daughter is really into that. Damn you're one lucky guy," he chuckled. "I guess you deserve it for all the years you've had to live as a dog. The guys and I will see you at Sam's when it's time. Just finishing patrol."_

I barked in acknowledgement. _"Thanks Embry. I really appreciate it. Anything I need to worry about?"_

"_Nope. All's quiet on the home front."_

I was glad. I didn't want anything to interfere with tonight.

Sam opened the door to us. "Happy birthday Bella." He looked down at me next to her. He grinned and scratched behind my ears. "Hey Jake. Big day, huh?"

I knew Bella assumed he meant her birthday. Everyone knew what was happening today and was excited for me. I just had to wait until lunch was over. I lay at her feet resting while she visited with Sam and Emily. I would need my energy soon enough.

Finally lunch was over. Time to put my plan into action.

Sam stood. "Bella, will you come out back with me for a minute? I want to show you something."

"Sam, you didn't get me anything did you? You know I hate gifts," she warned.

Sam laughed. "No Bella, we didn't **buy **you anything. But I promise you're going to really like this."

I followed them out back. The guys were waiting for us in human form. "Bella, we've been friends for a number of years now. You trust us right?" Sam asked.

She looked at Sam and the guys in confusion. "You know I do. You were there for me when Charlie died. I consider all of you my family. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Do you remember the legends of our people?" Sam asked her. She was now standing in the center of the yard. Everyone was standing with her.

"You mean the ones about your tribe being descended from wolves? Yeah, I remember," she assured him. "What are you getting at?" She looked to Embry. "Embry, do you know what's going on?"

"Yeah Bella. Don't be nervous. It's all going to be fine and you'll see in a minute." Next to Sam she was closest to Embry.

Sam turned to me. "Jake you ready?"

I woofed in response looking at Bella. She looked down at me in confusion. I walked away from her a few feet and turned back to watch her face. I closed my eyes and shook my body. I felt the fur recede and my limbs stretch. My legs straightened and my back arched to rise to my full height of 6' 5". My arms flexed showing the muscles that rippled up across my chest and back. I finally stood facing her. Paul tossed me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that I slipped on.

She looked at me in shock, her jaw hanging open. She slowly shifted her gaze to Sam. He nodded to her. "Yes, Bella. Jacob is part of our tribe. It's his place to explain everything to you."

She turned looking at Embry, Quill, Seth, Paul and the rest of the guys. "All of you? You can all do this?" They nodded in response.

Embry stepped forward. "Nothing's changed Bella. We're still your friends. Jacob knew you weren't ready to learn about this until now."

She turned back toward me. I walked slowly to her as she stared at me. I could tell she was processing everything. She wasn't afraid. I stood in front of her and gently placed my hands on her hips pulling her to me. She looked up at me searching my face. I smiled sheepishly. "Hi Bella. Happy birthday."

She continued to stare at me. She searched my face before reaching up to place her hand on my cheek. I leaned into her touch and put my hand over hers.

"Jake?" she said in wonder. "This is really you?"

"Yeah, it's me." I looked at her. "Are you ok with this?" I knew she would be but I needed to hear her say it. It was important that she trust me before moving forward with my plan.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" I responded. "Why am I a wolf? Why didn't I tell you?"

"Well, I guess most important is why didn't you tell me sooner? You've been with me forever. You couldn't tell me before?"

I could tell that she was over her shock and moving into the next stage, anger.

"You've lived in my house, slept in my bed-" Her eyes widened in horror. "You've seen-" She pulled away from me. I could see her eyes fill with angry tears and her cheeks were stained with a furious blush. "How could you?!" she shrieked.

Her hand reached out so quickly I didn't see it coming. She slapped me and ran into the house. I heard her telling Emily 'goodbye'.

Sam chuckled at me. "Well that went better than I thought it would. I guess you better go get her before she gets too far Jacob. She's probably going to board up your doggy door as soon as she gets home, you know."

The rest of the guys laughed before heading off to their homes or back on patrol, phasing as they went.

"Bye Sam. Thanks for everything." I laughed and shook his hand. "I guess I've got a mate to catch."

"Good luck with that," he waved as he headed back into the house.

I heard Bella slam the front door and run down the porch. I ran around to the front of the house. I caught her just as she reached for the door handle on her truck. She turned to me furious. Tears were rolling down her face.

"Go away Jake. You've had your fun," she sniffed. "Now just leave me the hell alone. I never want to see you again."

I sighed at her. It was time to take charge. "Give me the keys Bella," I ordered holding out my hand.

She pulled her arm back. "No. Why should I?"

Good, we were to her pouting stage. I know this part very well. I've witnessed her use this on her father growing up and on boyfriends. She thought she could get away with anything when she did this. She's never been in the hands of someone who knew how to handle her.

I leaned down just inches from her face. "Give. Me. The. Keys." The tenor of my voice dropped. I ordered sternly, "Now."

She pouted but put the keys in my hand. I opened the door. "Get in."

As she climbed in, she mumbled. "Do you even know how to drive?"

I swatted her ass in reply. She yelped and quickly sat down. I grinned. My Bella definitely loved a firm hand. I climbed in and started her truck. I pulled out of Sam's drive and headed to our new home. I glanced over at her. She was through crying. She was sitting with her arms crossed and her bottom lip jutting out. She was in full pout mode. I smiled in anticipation. I have been dreaming of just this scenario. It was the perfect way to start our new relationship. This is what I had hoped for.

I pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. I got out holding the drivers door for her to follow. She stared at the house a moment. Her curiosity was peaked. Then she glanced at me before going back to ignoring me. "Get out of the truck Bella," I ordered.

She turned her head to stare out the other window.

"Bella," I growled. I saw her shoulders tense. "Don't make me pull you out."

"You wouldn't dare," she challenged me.

I didn't say a word. I reached in and pulled her by her forearm, dragging her out of the truck.

"Jake, stop!"

I didn't respond to her. I just continued to pull her up the sidewalk and through the front door. I knew it would be unlocked. Coming over this afternoon I didn't have pockets to put a key in. I slammed the door and locked it. I tossed her keys on the table nearby next to where Embry had left mine. I continued to walk pulling her through the house to our room.

"Jake," she whined. "I said stop. Where are we?"

I continued to walk. She tried to pull away and dig her heels. She wanted to stop and see everything. Her curiosity was what always got her into trouble. I knew her so well. I knew every stage of her emotions. I opened the door to the room at the end of the hall and pulled her through. I let go of her and watched as she continued to walk to the center of the room. I smirked as I turned and quietly shut the door. I leaned against it and watched her. I knew she liked it. How could I not? She slowly walked around the room taking in everything; the traditional dark cherry wood furniture. The window seat for reading with red toile' curtains hanging from the windows and the posts to the bed. The curtains on the bed hid a little something extra I had added. She reached out to brush her hand over the red coverlet on the bed. She finally walked back to the center of the room and turned back to me.

"Jake?" she asked softly.

I pushed away from the wall and walked up to her. I stood in front of her and lifted her chin with my finger.

"I have waited for the moment you would be ready to become mine for 9 long years, Bella. I have watched you grow from a clumsy little girl to the beautiful young woman you are today. I have been there when you were afraid, sad, happy, frustrated, " I winked at her, "horny."

She blushed trying to pull away. I held her chin firmly. "No you don't. You do not pull away." She stopped and I smiled. "I know all your fantasies. You are my imprint which means that you're mine, for eternity. In return I am everything you ever need me to be. I have been your companion while you grew up, because that is what you needed. I have been your confidante over the last 3 years while you shared your insecurities, your secrets and fantasies, because that was what you needed. I am your mate now because you are ready to live those fantasies."

She continued to listen to me. She didn't deny anything. I smiled as I continued. "The man who has been haunting your dreams is me. You could never see his face because you have never seen mine. You need a man who can take charge of you. You want to relinquish control to someone. You've had to be strong while you nursed Charlie through his illness until he died. It is time to give up that control to a man you trust. I am that man Bella."

I leaned down and kissed her for the first time. I pressed forward and licked her lips which she opened immediately. She slid her arms up around my neck and stood on her toes to get closer. I wrapped my arms around her and molded her body to mine. I slid my tongue into her mouth and she wrapped hers around mine, sucking and nibbling. I sucked hers back into mine deepening the kiss. I ravished her mouth until she moaned. I grinned breaking our kiss. I raised my head and watched her face waiting for her to open her eyes. She finally raised her lashes to look into my eyes.

"I love you Bella and you can always trust me to take care of you." I told her.

"I know Jake. I've always trusted you. I loved you as my pet." She blushed and I chuckled.

"Nothing has changed Bella. You will continue to trust me. You will just love me as a man now."

She looked at the room around us again before looking at me. "Jake, where are we? Whose bedroom is this?"

I smiled, "This is our home. I built it for you. I have watched you drool over magazines and talk about your dream home for several years now. This room is where you will give me your trust completely. You will give up control to me." I ran my hands up her sides, brushing her breasts along the way. I cupped her face to force her to stare into my eyes. I could see the excitement growing behind her eyes. "This room is where I will become your master." Her eyes widened. "Are you ready to become my pet, Bella?"

She swallowed and looked around the room again. She looked in my eyes and touched my face.

"Yes Jake. I am ready to be your pet. Please be my master."

I smiled and kissed her again. My last act of gentleness for today. Now it was time to give her, her fantasy.

I walked over to the dresser and picked up the wrapped box on top. I ordered it special for her birthday. I walked back to her. "Happy birthday Bella."

She looked at me and then the gift in my hand. "Jake, if you knew me as well as you say you do, then you know I don't like gifts," she said refusing to take it from me.

"Bella," I said sternly. "Do not argue with me. This is my gift to you and you will open it." I softened my order. This was her birthday after all. "Please?"

She sighed before taking it from me. She walked over to sit on the side of the bed. I watched with just the slightest apprehension while she opened it. When she opened the box she pulled out the gift inside. I took it from her hands and pulled her up to stand in front of me.

"Turn around Bella and lift your hair." She obeyed without a single qualm.

I smiled. I reached around her neck and hooked the clasp. "Look at me." I ordered.

She turned back and reached up fingering what was lying against her throat. I took her arm and walked her to the mirror above the dresser. I stood behind her and held her shoulders. "I have worn your collar for 9 years. Its time that you wear mine."

She looked in the mirror seeing her collar. It was a sterling silver choker with two silver charms hanging together. One was a heart with the word 'pet' engraved on it. The other was a wolf with the word 'master'. "This is to remind you at all times that you belong to me. I am your master. You have my heart and are my pet. Do you understand?"

"Yes Jake," she said. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"Now, for tonight I am going to fulfill your fantasy. Strip," I ordered as I stepped back to watch her.

She blushed, looking at me in the mirror. She was hesitating.

"Bella, you are forgetting two important facts."

She turned around to stand before me again. She looked at me in confusion.

"One – as my pet you are to obey my commands without question or hesitation. Do you understand?" I asked.

She swallowed before nodding. I raised my eyebrow.

"Y- yes Jake. I understand," she whispered nervously. I knew she was nervous, but I could also smell her arousal. This was her fantasy after all.

"And two –" I stepped closer lifting her chin so she looked in my eyes. I grinned wickedly at her. "I've already seen you naked…many times."

I stepped back again as she blushed furiously. I knew she was remembering all the times I'd watched her pleasure herself. She would never need to find her own release again. I will be taking care of this for her from now on.

"Now, strip." I ordered again.

I watched as she kicked off her sandals while unbuttoning her skirt. She let it drop to the floor forgotten as she watched me watching her. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. It fell on the ground next to her. I smiled at her. She didn't know yet, but I loved her blue bra and panty set best on her.

She reached behind to unhook her bra. She hesitated again as the straps slipped down to her elbows, looking at me.

"Bella," I warned.

She smirked at me before straightening her arms so the straps fell down her forearms before falling on the floor.

Oh, she wanted to play now. I growled at her low in my throat. She was going to pay for that little stunt.

She quickly hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties and pushed those down before stepping out also. She was finally standing before me, unashamed.

I savored this moment. Yes, I have seen her in all stages of undress. But I have never seen her as she looked back at me knowing who I really was. I let my gaze travel her body. The body I knew so well. I knew the scar on her right knee was from losing control of her bike on a gravel road. The one on her forehead at her hairline was from stitches when she tried to sneak in past curfew, choosing to climb the tree and attempt to swing over to her window instead of facing her father downstairs. She missed. Her forehead caught the gutter on her way to the ground. I nearly died while I waited for the news that she only had a broken arm and 8 stitches. She even had a cute chicken pox scar at the right corner of her mouth, better than any beauty mark.

I finally finished my inspection hesitating on the charms dangling from the center of her throat. I looked in her eyes. They were staring back at me with excitement and desire.

I felt her eyes follow me as I walked over to the dresser and opened a drawer. I pulled out what I was looking for. I walked back to her.

"Put your hands behind your back Bella," I told her. I smiled as she quickly complied. I snapped the cuffs to her wrists and clipped them together. I didn't want her to try and stop me from what was coming next. I squatted down and tapped her ankle. "Legs apart." She took one step to the side to part her legs for me as I snapped the ankle cuffs on her. I couldn't resist. I stroked down the back of her right leg. I felt her shiver in response.

I stood back up and came around to face her again. She looked up at me and waited. I ran my fingers through her hair watching it fall around her shoulders. I knew I was teasing her but I wanted to savor this night. It would go at my pace. I slid one hand down her spine and pulled her to me. Her eyes closed and she parted her lips as mine descended. I kissed her hungrily knowing she was at my mercy now. I reveled in the fact that she wasn't afraid. She trusted me completely. I could feel her body molded to mine and the effect she had on me. She felt it also and pushed her hips a little closer. I broke the kiss taking a deep breath to steady my pulse. She slowly opened her eyes to me. I stroked her cheek and ran my thumb over her bottom lip.

"Bella, tonight I am giving you your fantasy. You will have a safe word. If at any time you're afraid or I am hurting you use this word and I will stop immediately," I told her looking in her eyes to be sure she understood what I was saying. "Do you understand?"

She nodded without hesitation. "Yes Jake, I understand."

I could hear the excitement building in her voice. I have given this word a lot of thought over the past 6 months. I knew it had to be a word that she would never use in normal play or in passion. It had to be a word that would never be mistaken for its meaning.

I smiled at her. "That word is 'Purina'".


	2. Chapter 4

The Perfect Wife readers - FF pulled The Perfect Wife last week due to content. TheSpoiltOne is helping me set up a blogspot to repost away from FF. The site is ready, now I just need to get the story reposted. I will notify everyone thru my FF profile, twilighted net forum and my new twitter (same penname) as the story updates. Right now chapters 1 - 3 are up along with A Mother's Love and Bella's Gift.

Good news is TPW was up for 8 months, had over 1 million hits, reached 7000 reviews AND won an award for Most Unique Plot before FF decided to pull it.

Sorry, my sarcasm is showing.

Creating A Mate readers - I am taking the story down and replacing it with a new story ID to get rid of all the authors notes for you. I am also reworking the first 10 chapters to make it even better. I hope you like the improvements. Be sure to put me on your Author Alerts so you'll know when the first chapter is back up and running. It should be tonight or tomorrow. Thanks so much for all your patience since I've neglected your story for so long.

Mic


End file.
